Want you Back
by amazed with life
Summary: I want you back want you back wa-want you want you back!


**THIS IS MEANT TO BE FUNNY! IDK IF ILL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT IF PEOPLE LIKE MAYBE I WILL THE PARTS LIKE **_THIS ARE FLASHBACKS. _HOPE YOU ENJOY!

I was walking down the hall with Alli when I saw Eli and Imogen being all lovey dovey. Gross just gross. They don't need to be being like that in front of EVERYONE. Not everyone wants to see THAT! I hate that he pretends to be in love with her, he's just trying to get over me with her like I did with Jake. Yeah that's what he was doing. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, then I looked over and saw them full on making out. "THATS IT!" I yelled and ran over to my locker and pulled out some random guitar and started playing Alli was in the background and Jenna showed up out of no where and joined in with Alli.

**HEY BOY YOU NEVER HAD MUCH GAME **

_"YOU HAVE PRETTY EYES"_

**THOUGHT I NEEDED TO UPGRADE**

_"JAKE IS JUST WHAT I NEED RGHT NOW."_

**SO I WENT AND WALKED AWAY WAY WAY**

_"YOU ARE MUNIPULATING ME!"_

**NOW I SEE YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH THAT OTHER GIRL IN TOWN**

_"IMOGEN MORENO PLEASED TO MEAT YOU"_

**LOOKING LIKE A PAIR OF CLOWNS CLOWNS CLOWNS**

_"YOINK I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE."_

**REMEBER ALL THE THINGS YOU AND I DID FIRST**

_CLARE AND ELI ARE KISSING IN HIS ROOM WHILE TAKING A BREAK FROM CLEANING._

**AND NOW YOU'RE DOIN THEM WITH HER**

_IMOGEN AND ELI ARE KISSING WHILE PRACTICING THE PLAY_

**REMEMBER ALL THE THINGS YOU AND I DID FRIST? YOU GOT ME GOT ME LIKE THIS!**

_CLARE IS AT JAKES TRUCK AND SEES ELI WHISPER SOMETHING TO IMOGEN AND GETS JEALOUS_

**AND NOW YOU'RE TAKIN HER TO EVERY RESTAURANT **

_ELI AND INOGEN ARE HANGING OUT AT THE DOT_

**AND EVERYWHERE WE WENT COME ON!**

_ELI AND IMOGEN SKIPIING SCHOOL AT THE SAME BENCH ELI AND CLARE WENT TO WHEN THEY SKIPPED SCHOOL_

**AND NOW YOU'RE TAKIN HER TO EVERY RESTAURANT**

_ELI AND IMOGEN AT LITTLE MIS STEAKS_

**YOU GOT ME GOT ME LIKE THIS!**

_CLARE SCREAMING INTO HER PILLOW_

**BOY YOU CAN SAY ANYTHING YOU WANT**

_"I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE. IM FREE!"_

**I DONT GIVE A SHH NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU I WANT YOU BACK I WANT YOU BACK WA-WANT YOU WANT YOU BACK**

_"DID THREE MONTHS MEAN NOTHING!? DID YOU FLIP A SWITCH AND ERASE ME FROM YOUR MEMORY! IT TOOK YOU A YEAR A YEAR TO GET OVER YOUR EX! DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?!"_

**I BROKE IT OFF THINKING YOU'D BE CRYING**

_"YOU MADE A PROMISE REMEMBER? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME."_

**AND NOW I FEEL LIKE SHH LOOKIN AT YOU FLYIN I WANT YOU BACK I WANT YOU BACK WA-WANT YOU WANT YO BACK**

_"AND I GOT THE BOY"-IMOGEN "REALLY NOW?"-CLARE_

**PLEASE THIS AINT EVEN JEALOUSY **

_"YES IM STUDYING YOU, I WANT TO BE YOU."_

**SHE AINT GOT A THING ON ME TRYIN TO ROCK THEM UGLY JEANS JEANS JEANS**

_"IM CLARE EDWARDS, NOBODY UNDERSTANDS YOU LIKE I DO ELI."_

**YOU CLEARLY DIDNT THINK THIS THROUGH IF WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD IS TRUE YOU'LL BE CRAWLING BACK LIKE BOO HOO HOO**

_"IM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU CLARE, AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT."_

**REMEMBER ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU AND I DID FIRST**

_CLARE AND ELI KISSING IN THE LIBRARY_

**AND NOW YOU'RE DOIN THEM WITH HER**

_IMOGEN AND ELI KISSING IN THE ART ROOM_

**REMEBER ALL THE THINGS YOU AND I DID FIRST YOU GOT ME GOT ME LIKE THIS!**

_CLARE THROWING A CERIAL BOX ACROSS THE ROOM_

"Clare... CLARE!" I snapped out of my own thoughts when I heard Alli yell my name. " Wha-what?" I asked, "You zoned out for a little bit and just now you said "It sounds like a helicopter." and made this weird sound, I was checking to make sure you where still sane." she said I laughed. "Yeah I'm still sane, I was just thinking." I said while laughing, she joined in. "HAHA! What about?" she asked, I sighed. "Its a long story..."

* * *

HAHA! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS. I KNOW SOME OF THE THINGS CLARE DOES IN REACTION TO ELI AND IMOGEN IN THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY IN REACTION TO JAKE ON THE SHOW... BUT LETS JUST PRETEND IN THOSE PRETTY HEADS THAT IT WAS ELI. ANY WAYS... UH... WELL... BYE. (RUNS OUT OF ROOM QUICKLY) :P


End file.
